


The Winds Were About and Walking

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Death, Earn Your Happy Ending, F/M, KuroFai, M/M, Magic, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: L’appel du vide: French — “The call of the void” is this French expression’s literal translation, but more significantly it’s used to describe the instinctive urge to jump from high places.





	1. Chapter 1

”I cast you out.” Kurogane frowned at the memory and closed his eyes for a moment as he stood in the marketplace, seeking a moment of quiet in the bustling city around him. 

Why think of that now? He complained to himself. What good did it do him to stew when he had business to take care of?

Opening his eyes he focused on maneuvering through the crowd. Vendors were telling their wares as people walked about. He kept his coin purse close, keeping an eye out for fleet footed pick pockets. But Hanshin was a decent city, smaller than others he had been in and clean. Most of the big cities he had been to smelled like shit and had been crawling with cut throats and thieves. The port and the channels of running water through the streets helped with that. 

Slipping through tents and alleys he came to the street of steel where the cities black smiths and armorers resided, and into a shop.

A bell chimed above his head and an younger man was busy polishing a dagger. “How can I help you ser?” He looked up and saw kurogane in his black armor and his smile faltered slightly. “Your the one who had the sword with the dragon hilt?” 

“I am. Has your master finished with it?” Normally he wouldn’t let Ginryu out of his sight, but it was good practice to have a smith clean it and check for any imperfections it may gain over ones travels.

“Let me fetch him for you.” The man ducked into the back.

He didn’t think ginryu had any flaws, but he’d had other swords chip and rust and in his line of work, an imperfect sword could be a mans death.

It took only moments before an older man emerged, big and thick as a wall, hands black with soot. “Aye, the sword needed no repairs, gave her a proper cleaning though. The steel is still sharp and in good order.” His apprentice came with the sword wrapped in cloth, setting it carefully on the wood countertop between them.

Kurogane unwrapped his sword and held it up for inspection. Ginryu’s ruby eye gleamed at him and he saw no trace of dirt or grim in her scales. The blade was immaculate. “I expected no less.” He sheathed her and tied the sword to his side. He produced his bag of coins and pulled the leather strap. “My thanks.”

He laid a silver coin on the table. “And mine my lord.” The old man grabbed the coin and nodded. “It’s rare to see a blade so fine. From the West is it?”

“It is, made from a master smith like yourself.” He said, seeing the flint in the old mans eyes as he rubbed the thick braid of his beard.

“If you happen to come here again, I’d like to clean her again if needed.”

“If I happen to be in Hanshin again.” He nodded and with that kurogane walked out and stepped back into the street.

It took time before he was back at the inn. He checked on Souhi, the horse still comfortable in her stall and paid on of the stable boys to brush her down again.

Kurogane sat at an empty table near the hearth and ate a meal of roasted chicken and fresh bread still hot from the oven. His tea was bitter and not as good as he remembered. Women went about, bringing drinks and plates to patrons as a bard sang some song about a bear and a maiden that kurogane quickly lost interest in.

With his business done, he wanted to look for a job and leave before the week was out. He still had plenty of silver from his escorting endeavor and coppers from the bandits he had taken care of weeks before. But more money had never hurt anyone.

After his dinner he drank his fill and carried himself up old worn steps and into his small room. He set Ginryu on the plain dresser against the wall and sat on the edge of bed to undress. He’d leave in the morning and see what fortunes he could find.

Kurogane rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly tired after a long day around so many people. He’d been used to busy places, but not ones so crowded.

Come morning, He was riding his horse through the street, heading towards the main gate of the city so he could finally leave.

He would need to buy another horse sometime just to pack his things, but for now what little he owned was strapped to the mare.

He sighed at himself and headed towards the entrance of the city where he knew a the city watch were garrisoned and perhaps find a job that needed to be done.

As it had turned out there was a job or at least one that has piqued his interest enough to warrant taking.

A young girl had gone missing, had last been seen in a nearby town and her family had a reward for her to be brought home safely and word had traveled. The town she hailed from was about half a days ride from Hanshin and between here and there he could see if any one knew of her.

He only had a name and brief description, but it was a start. Most girls that wound up missing was because they’d decided to run away with a man their parents hadn’t agreed with. Kurogane suspected it to be something similar, no doubt he’d find them shackles up together in some small village and it would be an easy reward.

He urged Souhi into the crowd of people traveling out of the city, mostly wagons and caravans traveling with their goods to sell throughout the realm. He didn’t have time for them now as he set out. 

Being out on the road was boring more often than not. A lot of riding and at times stopping to take break or make camp. Sometimes you would end up riding alongside others and share a few words before parting ways.

Kurogane wasn’t immune to this either, but he simply glared forward and kept to himself even as the man who had rode up next to him just kept talking.

“And then a man walked in to the brothel with a donkey and a jar of honey-“ the blonde snickered, his grey stallion a few steps ahead of Souhi. He was about to finish his story when he stopped at the lack of laughter from kurogane.

“So are you heading to Hartgrove or along the coast to Smalltide?”

“What business is it of yours?” He should have known the man would be an annoyance when he’d come across him along the road. He talked enough for two people and was too cheerful for someone just riding a along by himself.

“None, just making conversation.” He was at least blunt on occasion. 

“I’m going to neither. I have business in Clow.”

The man made a strange sound then and leaned back in his saddle. “I hear it’s nothing by grassland and goats there.”

Kurogane grunted. He didn’t much care what was there unless it was the girl he was after.

“But they do have pretty girls, or so I’ve been told.” The man smiled towards him which only annoyed kurogane more.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out he wasn’t able to shake his strange traveling companion. The man had followed the entire way, sometimes stopping for a rest or who knows what before he inevitably caught up.

Kurogane half expected the man to try and steal from him or worse, lead him into some sort of trap, but neither had happened by the time they reached Clow.

Instead he passed into town and stabled Souhi at the only inn there. He began asking questions to the old woman who owned the place.

“You’re not the first and you won’t be the last looking for her. No ones seen hide nor hair in sometime, she was a sweet girl got in no trouble.” The woman explained as she wiped down a table. “I say bandits got her, the poor thing. She used to got into the woods to pick flowers and always had some animal she’d make into a pet. She wore a thin necklace with a silver disk, I think someone killed her for it. T would fetch some coin.”

Kurogane watched the buxom woman clean. “Have any signs of bears or wolves?”

“Not seen a bear in sometime and the wolves are further north now. Could ask around.” She shrugged before turning to face him, a rag in one hand and her other hand on her wide hip. “Now, there anything you need? I’ve got beds and hot food and good mead.”

“I won’t stay long here, but I’ll be back for a drink after I have spoken with some of the local hunters.”

“Get to it then.” She shooed him off.

Kurogane grumbled as he stepped outside. He scratched the back of his head. Anyone who hunted should know of any dangers, but anyone worth their salt would have done the same already. 

Which left him with nothing.

“You look thoughtful, ser black.” The blonde man was back again, leaning forward in his saddle. “No luck or did she kick you out?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He said as he walked passed the man. “What is it to you?”

“Just curious. I’ve always been told it wasn’t polite to be so nosey, I just can’t help it.” He chuckled and moved off his horse. 

Kurogane wasted no more time on him and left without another word, hoping to lose the man.

—-

Hours later found him traveling back to the inn, he’d spent time in the woods, following game trails and just observing. 

There was nothing. No sign of any struggles, no blood, nothing. As if the girl had simply vanished. The woods weren’t the answer and there had been nothing out of the ordinary on his travels here...except there had been hadn’t there?

He’d been so blinded in annoyance and his work that he had long seen what was in front of him. ‘Remember to not just pay attention to what’s ahead of you, but what is all around you. Everyone is a potential enemy and an ally.’ Sounds had told him once and he should have remembered that.

With renewed purpose he made his way to the inn in search of answers.

—-

He found the blonde man listening to a small group of singers and musicians while he sat eating at a table by himself.

Kurogane slipped into a chair beside him. “I have a few questions for you.” He said even as the man hummed along to the music. 

“And what is that?”

“Do you have a room here?” That got the man to turn to look at him, for the first time with a hint of surprise on his face. 

“That’s a little forward isn’t it? I don’t know where you hail from, but usually one buys the other person a drink before taking them to bed.”

Kurogane sputtered and red flushes his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. “Idiot!” He snapped. He growled ready to throttle the man. “I meant to ask you in private.” He growled. “About my work” he added before the man got any other ideas.

“Ah, well. I suppose I could do that, but first a name.” 

“Kurogane.” He huffed.

“Fai.” He stood and with kurogane went upstairs to a small room. He turned to face kurogane, hands at his sides. “Well?”

“Who are you? You’ve been following me on purpose and don’t deny it.”

“I have been.” Fai admitted, holding his hands up defensively. “I was hoping you would find something.”

“And what would that be?”

“Sakura.” He smiled. “The longer it takes, the less chance she has of being found alive.”

“The girl, you’re after her reward?” He pieced it together slowly.

“Partly.” Fai admitted.

“And the other reason?” 

“My own.” Fai simply smiled. Kurogane didn’t trust him.

“If you think I’ll lead you to the girl, you’re mistaken.”

“I’m hoping you will be a fresh pair of eyes.” The other man countered. “Everyone has asked everyone what they know and nothing.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t make any sense, Sakura was well liked and from all accounts a good person.”

“Everyone has enemies. Doesn’t matter who they are.” Kurogane frowned. He had to admit, the fool had a point. Why had no one heard anything? No one had any clue what could have happened to the girl.

“Then let’s offer a truce? We work together and split the money?” Fai offered. “I have my own ideas and we could help each other.”

Kurogane eyed him, skeptic of the blonde. Perhaps he was telling the truth despite his gut telling him this man was no good. What did he have to lose, but some of his time and if there was anything he could gather from the mans information, so be it. “Deal.”

“Wonderful. I don’t have an extra bed, but I don’t mind sharing.” Fai smiled as kurogane blustered and looked away, closing his eyes a moment so he didn’t throttle the other man in his annoyance.

“I’ll have my own room. Tomorrow, we can gather our resources and see what we can come up with.” He told Fai, sharp and to the point.

Fai chuckled and fell back on to his bed as kurogane left him to it.

—-

Come morning he found himself sitting outside the inn for some time. That damned fool had best not have fled and played some sort of trick on him or so help him, he’d track down the man and make him pay.

 

When his patience was about to its end, Fai came stumbling out laughing. An apple in his hand. “Ah, good morning mister swordsman. Ready to do some tracking?”

“Are you?” The man wasn’t really dressed for hard traveling. Wearing some thin tunic and boots that wouldn’t hold up trekking through woods and underbrush. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Fai smiled brightly. “Now, we should go somewhere else, I hear there are others searching for the reward as well.” He stepped closer to kurogane, keeping his voice low.

Kurogane grunted in acceptance and together they left the inns yard and headed into the heart of the town. They talked as they walked side by side. 

He had to admit he was a little impressed with what Fai had managed to gather, but he wasn’t a fool and knew the man was holding back. 

“So she’s nowhere here or nearby. Which means she could be as close as the new village or, by now, as far as Rekort or even Jade.” And that would be a pain in the ass to have to travel that far. 

“She wouldn’t have gone so far on her own. Someone took her no doubt, someone who either wanted her for themselves or that was jealous.” Fai reasoned. 

“Jealously would have led to us finding her already.” Kurogane countered, thinking someone would have found the girl maimed or her corpse if someone disliked her enough to take her.

Fai hummed. “We can’t rule it out completely.”

The day was spent simply looking around, taking in the layout of the town and the surrounding area. They pieced together what they could and stopped before evening fall.

Back in the inn they broke bread together. “I plan on heading to Greenhill. I don’t think she went to any port...would you like to travel with me? Another set of eyes could help.”

Kurogane knew it was good advice...and it was good to bounce ideas of someone else. It could help them both find her sooner. “I can. I take it you want a part in the reward?”

“Naturally. We are partners now after all.” Fai smiled happily and kurogane thought maybe he had walked into a trap.

—-

In the following days, they rode towards Greenhill. A large enough town and a waypoint for travelers. They had asked around and observed people. Some had heard of others missing, but it wasn’t news.

In kuroganes experience children and girls especially went missing at times. Eloping or running away to become a mummer or knight or dancer. 

Fai yawned as he leaned against a wall. They had tucked away in an alleyway to regather. “Any luck?”

Kurogane huffed and frowned as he watched people walk by. “Nothing important. No one really cares about a girl missing. Unless she was some noble or princess, we won’t be getting anything.”

“Maybe we are asking the wrong questions? Maybe we should have asked about people running away? Or someone kidnapping others? This isn’t a port town, but someone might get the notion to try and sell someone.” 

Kurogane found that hard to believe. Foreigners didn’t come here to slave. They knew it was outlawed and anyone caught doing so would be beheaded or worse on the spot. No one would take the risk unless they were desperate. 

“It’s not much, but it is something. Sell swords might know something.” Given enough coin, they would sell out their own mothers. “They travel all over, so if they hear anything...”

Fai nodded in agreement. “It’s a start.” 

They parted ways soon after to try again, but after hours of digging they came together again at the room they had bought at the inn. 

Fai was stretched across his bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling. Kurogane sat on his own bed, polishing his sword. 

“Nothing. Unless the entire town is in on it, I don’t think Sakura came through here.” Kurogane glanced over to the blonde. 

He had the sinking suspicion that Fai was right. “Where to then?”

“An old woman told me about a woods witch...” Fai smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman was older than the two of them and smiled like she knew some sort of secret. 

Kurogane immediately didn’t like the woods witch.

The hut was of a decent size. Filled with shelves of plants and dusty tomes. There were bones dangling from strings and feathers to match. 

A fox skull sat on a nearby table, grinning at them with unseeing eyes. Kurogane turned his gaze back to her.

“The winds were about and walking. The gods will not give me peace tonight and now I see why. A silver for my dreams.” She gathered her pipe and took a long drag before she blew smoke up and around them. The woods witch held out long, pale fingers and Fai set a silver coin in her open palm gingerly. She closed her fingers around it and drew back to her chair.

“I dreamt of a maiden having her heart devoured by a wolf. Tucked away in the red forest. I dreamt of a winged serpent being devoured by a great, gaping maw.” She said and tapped her silver pipe on the table. “You, swordsman have travelled far...searching for the way back, but to go back you must go forward. You must pass into the shadow to reach the light.”

Her dark eyes turned to Fai. “And you...I see you, but you can not. You’re cruel to bring yourself to me, I’ve had my fill of grief and want none of yours. Leave me, I’ve given you what you wanted.”

Fai shot up quickly and left before kurogane stared at the witch one last time and left after the blonde.

He found Fai already at the horses, climbing into the saddle. “We should leave before it gets late. We can gather more leads in Greenhaven. It’s only a few hours ride.”

“Won’t make it before nightfall.” Kurogane said as he followed suit. Fai didn’t look like he wanted to say anything, so he didn’t bring it up.

And kurogane had been right. They set up camp some distance away from the road. Fai kept himself busy with the horses as kurogane got a small cooking fire going. 

Souhi snorted as she ate grass, enjoying the brushing she was getting. Kurogane sat once the fire had started to grow and dig out a small kettle and some of their provisions. 

He poured half a water skin into the kettle to let it boil while he produced some salted meat and a few vegetables to cut up and make a quick soup. He was no cook, but his food was at least hearty.

By the time the food was done, Fai returned and plopped down onto his bedroll. He looked heavy as he slouched and stared at the fire.

“You’re still thinking of that witch. Best to ignore her, she talks about nonsense and swindled you out of your silver.”

“...you truly think so?” Fai asked, sounding almost hopeful. Kurogane watched him shift his weight. 

“I do. Never trust witches. They’re false, the lot of them.” He huffed and handed a bowl to the other man. 

For the first time in hours Fai grinned.

 

—-

The witches words had left them both confused, but she had given them a clue. The red forest stretched out west of the Greenhaven, known for the brilliant red the trees turned in the fall.

So there they were searching for a needle in a haystack and even Kurogane had to admit the company was welcome. No matter how much Fai seemed to be an idiot.

“I keep hearing this voice. It keeps telling me to find someone to take me away...but take me away from what? I don’t even remember what they sounded like...I just hear the words in my voice.” Fai laughed bitterly. “It doesn’t make any sense, some people would remember there mother’s lullaby or something, I just remember words that have no meaning to me.” Fai tossed a twig into the fire and embers danced when it struck. 

Kurogane watched him with passing interest. “You’re right. It doesn’t make sense, so best to forget it.” 

“Ah, did kuro-growl just agree with me?” Fai blinked and looked up across the fire at the other man.

“Don’t get used to it.” Kurogane wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and looked away. 

 

—-

They’d been traveling game trails for days now, winding through streams and across fields. They had stopped to eat and let the horses rest. They hadn’t seen much of anything really.

“You think we will find her?” Fai asked curious, sitting on a large rock and trying to eat his food. 

“If we don’t, no one can say we didn’t try.” Kurogane added as he chewed half stale bread. 

“I cant help but think of her parents...they were dispersed to find her.” Sighing, Fai grabbed his canteen and stood. “I’ll go and refill mine.” They’d passed a stream nearby.

“Don’t get lost.” Kurogane warned as Fai chuckled. 

“So worried.” He cooed before leaving.

Kurogane frowned in the blondes general direction. Idiot. Like he really cared. It would just be a pain to have to go looking for him.

What he hadn’t expected was fair returning after a few moments. He’d been about to ask when Fai held up his hand. Leaning to him, the blonde whispered. “A boy...he’s just down stream. Perhaps he might know something?”

Kurogane rose to his feet and followed Fai. 

He was right. There was a boy pulling up a basket of fish from the stream. If was the first sign of another person they had had for days. He must have lived nearby and perhaps he could answer some questions.

Before he stepped out, Fai grabbed his arm and pointed at his own neck. He glanced back at the boy and saw it. A flicker of light. A necklace, thin chain with a round silver disk.

Seeing that he stepped out. “Boy!” Which caused them to startle and fall over, when he saw kurogane he hurried to his feet and ran.

“Wonderful.” Fai rolled his eyes.

They broke into a sprint, taking different paths and working in tandem with the other as if they’d been doing so for years instead of weeks. 

Kurogane growled as he cut away at branches and brush, jumping over tangled roots and following the boy close behind. In the woods like this, with the girls necklace...if he didn’t know where Sakura was he’d kiss the blondes ass. 

Crashing through the underbrush and to a slight cliff, a river ran underneath and there was a fallen tree across both sides. Thin enough for the boy to walk across if he was careful enough.

Rustling some distance away had kurogane turn his head. He watched Fai emerge at full speed and leap over the small crevice and was gone in a moment. 

Like hell he was going to let the fool catch the boy. He took a few steps back and ran, feet barely touching the tree trunk as he made it across. The bark snapped under his feet at his weight.

For someone of kuroganes size, it took only a few strides to cross the log. 

He moved quickly and as he made his way, he could make out the blue of fais tunic in the distance and used that to guide him. 

By the time he broke through the tree line. He could see Fai just standing some distance away, cornsilk hair blowing in the slight breeze. 

Kurogane approached him. “Did you lose him?” There was nothing but open land and blue sky above them. Tall grass and wildflowers blew in the breeze. 

Fai shook his head. “I saw him come through here.” Fai pointed in the direction the boy had gone. He looked sullen, thoughtful, for a moment before it was gone and replaced just as suddenly with a wry smile. “I wanted to wait on kuro-sword.”

“I wasn’t so far behind, not my fault I can’t jump like a damn deer.”

“It wasn’t that far.” Fai rolled his eyes. “Shall we?”

Kurogane nodded and sheathed Ginryu. “We sneak up on him. His camp can’t be far.”

Fai agreed. “Nothing but fields and farmland...we aren’t far from Greenhaven I think.”

Kurogane could see sloping hills and knew the man was right. “Almost see it from here. Let’s go then.”

Together, they crossed the field and found a small cabin. Half the roof was caved in and it was overgrown. Abandoned for years by the looks of it. 

When their eyes met, kurogane nodded and they separated again to circle the small ruin. Kurogane drew his sword. “Alright boy, come out. I have a few questions for you. Answer them truthfully and I’ll leave.”

Fai glanced towards kurogane before he silently crept up on the shack. Before kurogane could ask again, the boy leapt from the brush and kicked out at Fai, only for the blonde to dodge in time.

The boy was quick as a viper, striking quickly and with purpose, but Fai dodged each hit as kurogane came charging towards them.

He struck out with his sword to separate the two and give Fai space. “If you won’t answer nicely, we will ask the hard way!” 

He growled and shielded himself quickly when the by kicked up dirt.

Kurogane has a longer range and the boy knew it as he kept his distance and tried to strike when he thought he could land a hit.

Fai came around and tried to grab the boy. “If you know where she is you need to tell us! Her family don’t deserve to be in the dark.” 

The blonde reasoned and kurogane knew Fai could see the other’s strength was fading fast.

It took only a moment for Fai to reach in and pin the boy long enough for kurogane to press the point of his sword to his throat. “Talk.”

The boy was tense and ready to break free if given the chance, but he was small compared to them. Kurogane saw those down eyes weighing his options. “I won’t. So go ahead and kill me.”

“It wasn’t the plan, but if you try to harm us again I’ll do it.” Kurogane snapped.

“We truly mean no harm. Sakura needs to go home, her mother is worried sick. A friend would t keep her away from her family.” Fai offered, his arm wound tight around the other.

“Wait, Stop, please don’t hurt him!” Fais head snapped towards the shack and the sound of someone trying to get out. “Please, syaoran was only trying to help me!” 

Out stumbled Sakura wearing a rough spin shirt and pants, looking more like a stableboy than a girl.

Kurogane grunted and sheathed Ginryu. “You need to come with us. Your father set out a reward for you.”

“He did? How long have I been gone?” She asked as she walked closer.

“A few weeks.” Fai told her, still holding the boy.

“Mother must been worried...” she frowned and kurogane watched Sakura. This was the girl they’d been searching for? Her clothes and being so far from anyone else...she was hiding on purpose.

“Why did you run?”

“She doesn’t have to answer you!” Syaoran spat and struggled against Fai.

“Syaoran, please!” Sakura pleaded as she approached. 

“If he will behave, I’ll let him go.” Fai explained. “We aren’t here to hurt either of you.”

Kurogane watched both of them think timber before Sakura nodded firmly and Fai released Syaoran. 

“Now, That was easy wasn’t it?” Fai smiled.

“I won’t ask again. You’re hiding. No one was missing the boy, so he’s from another village. You two ran off together?”

That got both of them blushing and fai laughing.

“I don’t think they would have chosen this place to be their home kuro-sword.” Fai grinned. “No, Sakura ran with Syaoran’s help, but I don’t think it had anything to do with disapproving families.”

Kurogane sighed and glanced up at the sky for a moment. He could almost hear Tomoyo laughing at him.

That night found the four of them around a campfire. Syaoran sat close to Sakura, still not trusting them and that was fine with kurogane so long as he got the girl home to her parents.

Fai offered Sakura the first bowl of food, which she took shyly and thanked him for. “Do you care to tell us exactly what happened?” He asked kinder than kurogane would have.

The two sitting across from them glanced at each other, silent and questioning. “A man came...he...he wanted me to come with him. To be his apprentice he said, that the Mother would be pleased to have me as one of hers, but I refused.” She shook her head. “I didn’t want to be a sister.”

Kurogane frowned. “A trick then, I’ve never heard of a man seeking to take women to the faith. Was he wearing a priest robe?” He asked as the light of flames danced across auburn hair and pale skin in the dark.

“No, he claimed he was a doctor. Come to see if anyone needed him and we are so far from any real city, that many came to him.” Sakura explained. “My mother made poultices and remedies, but it wasn’t the same as someone who went to the college. So we didn’t suspect.”

“It was a trap, he tried to steal Sakura away.” Syaoran snapped, angry. “So she ran when he threatened her.”

Kurogane watched as Sakura bowed her head, hands clenching on her lap. When someone tried to steal a girl, it was never for anything noble. Most likely he meant to take her across the sea to the slave markets or to any number of brothels in the cities. He’d heard tales, but to be so far out from any brothel was a bit strange. “Then I take it you stepped in when she came running?”

“Of course I did!” He snapped, green eyes bright. “I hid her away and he wasn’t about to search the entire first or the valley.”

So he had gotten away then? Pity. Kurogane would have cut him down. “Then you can return home now and warn them. We will give you safe escort back and collect the reward.” Easy enough.

“Ah, kuro-sword makes an excellent point.” Fais voice bubbled with laughter even as kurogane shot him a glare. “We can take you back safely and if this doctor happens to cross our paths kuro-tall here can stop them. So consider us bodyguards.”

“My name is kurogane, bastard!” He hissed, glaring at the man beside him. The two across from them stared owlishly.


	4. Chapter 4

The four of them set out the next morning. Syaoran still suspicious of them, which kurogane admitted made him smarter than most. Beside him Fai was far too easygoing, striking up a conversation with Sakura when he could. 

 

It wasn’t so bad. Fai leant his horse to Sakura, holding the reins while he walked. Syaoran was stubborn and walked close to her as well. 

When they made camp, the four of them worked together. Even taking turns to watch out for bandits or animals. Kurogane and Fai both were light sleepers and kept an eye out for Syaoran least he try to steal away with their horses.

The journey back was an uneventful one, and they were only a few days ride from sakuras town. Kurogane and Fai could collect their gold and go their separate ways. 

Kurogane was settled against a tree while Fai showed Sakura how to prepare spiced wine over the fire. 

Syaoran was beginning to relax around them as he had left to wash their bowls and spoons after dinner. The horses were tied nearby, grazing. 

“See, add a little cinnamon bark and some ginger at the end.” He smiled.

“When you’re traveling you have to look for anything that might help you.” 

“Don’t put so much honey in mine.” He knew Fai had a sweet tooth. The man consistently spent his coin on honeycakes and tarts when they had travelled to a village.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want kuro-sword to suddenly become a sweeter person now.” He mocked even as kurogane bristled.

Even Sakura smiled. 

“You remind me of my brother and his friend...they’re always teasing each other.”

Fai chuckled and went back to his lessons as kurogane dozed.

A scream woke him to men surrounding them. Fai was kneeling by the fire, Sakura at his side. 

“What do we have here. My dear, I had so hoped you would return to me. When your parents put out that ransom, I knew it was only a matter of time.” A tall, slender man stepped out from the shadows. 

Rondart looked like one of the Rekort scholars, with his clean clothes and thick glasses. Too weak looking to wear armor.

“Come now, someone has been waiting for you even longer than I have. Leave and I’ll give you each a bag of silver for your trouble.”

Kuroganes hand reached for Ginryu in the dark. 

“We will pass on such a generous offer.” Fai smiled, beating kurogane to it. Befor ehe could stand, Fai had tossed the pot of boiling wine towards the men, scalding some as they screamed. 

Kurogane shot up and lunged at another, slicing a mans throat open as Sakura screamed again.

“Get her out of here!” He snapped and the horses snorted in fear. Fai stood and pulled Sakura away. As Kurogane attacked, Syaoran came bursting through the tree line, grappling with another man. 

Rondart drew a long, thin sword trying to get to kurogane. Only the fire provides them with light, but it was more than enough for kurogane as he danced around, taking out one man after the other.

Syaoran held his own and he hoped Rondart didn’t have other men lurking about. 

“I’ll take you and that pest out and have the girl back in no time at all.” He laughed as he cut down one of his own men who had been in his way.

Kyle dodged, blade cutting into air as kurogane stepped out of its way. He swore and tried to put distance between them. 

He had good reason to believe the sword had been dipped in poison as the blade glistened and had no interest in dying slowly.

“Die, die, die! I’ll cut you up and sell your parts.” Manic, Rondart smiled as he slashed wildly. He had no experience other than being a butcher. 

Which left him open. “Stay back kid!” He warned Syaoran. When he dodged another swing from Rondart, kurogane sliced upward. Cutting into Rondarts arm, but not enough to stop him. 

Kyle snarled in rage and tried to attack again. Kicking ash and ember up as he stepped near the fire. Kurogane stepped back, careful not to trip. When he’d been about to swing Ginryu again, an arrow struck Kyle, causing a look of confusion to cross his face before he fell.

Kurogane turned to see Fai stepping into camp, bow drawn and another arrow notched.

The cough sounded wet and kurogane knew Fai had pierced a lung. Kurogane growled and grabbed Kyle by the front of his tunic. “Why did you try to take her? You’ve been stealing children and women for months bastard. Tell me.” He have a rough shake which made the man wince in pain. “You won’t survive long, the least you can do is explain and do something good for once.”

Kyle gave a bitter smile, face pale as sweat covered his brow. “Reed.” It was a half whisper that Kurogane had barely understood before Rondart would say no more. 

They left him for the crows.


	5. Chapter 5

In the following days, Syaoran had shown more respect for them and both had thanked him and Fai for helping them. 

They had managed to get Sakura safely home and while the town had wanted to throw a feast in their honor, both he and Fai had declined. Sakura was safe at home and Syaoran was taken in by her family as well, they had even collected the reward.

They had talked about it one night while staying at the inn. “We have to find this Reed or else he will send someone else.”

Kurogane knee that already. “Then it’s settled?”

“Of course, I can’t let you go alone, but we can’t tell Syaoran. He needs to stay and protect Sakura.” That they could agree on.

 

—-

There was only one Reed that had stood out amongst the people they had talked with since then. 

It was how they found themselves on a sprawling estate some miles from Rekort.

The estate was grand as they were escorted passed gardens and through a heavy gate. When they arrived there was a man already waiting on him. He stood tall in a robe of black velvet etched with thread of gold made in the Koryian style. 

“Welcome.” The man gave a simple nod in greeting. “It isn’t often I have visitors, you must have heard stories from the townspeople I’m sure.”

“We’ve come to seek aide.” Fai offered.

He motioned for them to follow as their horses were taken.

They dismounted and together walked into the large house, flanked by guards.

“As you can see, I’ve dedicated my life to the higher mysteries. Let the scholars have their school and the alchemists their stone and sand.” He spoke proudly as he walked ahead of them. 

The hallways were draped in old tapestries showing scenes of hunts and stories kurogane was vaguely familiar with. He watched Fai, ahead of him, look around as well and walked around an ornate suit of silver armor, looking weary of it.

“The gods have great power, I’ve seen men pulled back from death. Seen the charnel pits and it’s followers in their bone masks. I’ve seen the salt throne and the great serpents of the fire and earth. This world is much more vast than you can imagine.”

“There are no gods.” Kurogane said then. Not after the horrors he had seen.

“They are cruel and cold, but they exist.” Reed smiled. “I imagine a man like has seen terrible things.”

They walked through great oak doors to a parlor or sorts, shelves stuffed with curiosities. Old tomes filled most of the shelves, but then kurogane saw strange skulls of animals he’d never seen. Potions and charms and chunks of glittering rock. He didn’t get to take it all in as they walked through.

So this man fashioned himself a collector? He had heard of the strange lands beyond the sapphire sea...and it seemed some of those accounts were true. 

He wanted the man to just get on with it. They had come here to seek his help, not take a tour. Kurogane has been about to ask when they came finally to a solar. 

It was paneled with glass and filled with plants and more shelves. A large, heavy desk sat in the center of it, framed by two couches and a table. 

“Please sit, I’ll have someone bring us refreshments.” He smiled and motioned for them to sit while he walked around to sit at his desk. “You’ve travelled some distance and word travels faster. You’ve come to ask for advice?”

Fai glanced at kurogane before they both sat facing each other. 

“A friend of ours...has fallen ill.” Fai lied. A smart move. “No doctor has been able to help, so we looked for something else.”

“Ah, yes. The higher arts can heal the soul and perhaps even what ails your friend. Let me see what I can do.”

“We are not sure ourselves. A doctor came to town and his medicines didn’t work.”

“A traveling doctor?” Reed seemed interested.

“I don’t recall his name, but he was very kind. The children loved him.” Fai went on. “He tried all he could, but nothing could be done. So he suggested you.”

“Did he now? Most people think I’m some sort of sorcerer or demon.” He chuckled at the notion. “What was her name?”

“Sakura.”

Reed stood and walked towards a shelf, grabbing a small bottle. “I see.” He turned and handed Fai the jar. “Come, let me show you what else I have, but that will be a start.”

Fai eyed Kurogane, before they followed. Had something happened?

They were lead into a great hall. The house guards flanked Reed. “That powder when mixed with honey and water should help, but you are not here for some cure are you?”

Kurogane felt uneasy. 

“That dragon sword. A relic from Nihon and only one man possessed dragon steel. I had heard his entire household perished one night, slaughtered even the livestock and salted the land. So either you are a thief or the rumors of the infamous dragon knight being banished from his mistress’ court were true..”

Kurogane glared.

“But you are much rarer than some noble orphan.” He looked to Fai as he walked, putting distance between them. “I wasn’t sure at first, but when you walked through my halls. There were signs...” Reed looked too smug for kurogane’s liking. 

“How long have you walked? I know your name. I found it once in a book, men may be short lived and forget easily...but books outlive generations. You have something in common with that, don’t you. Your brother was named Yuui wasn’t it?”

Kurogane frowned, confused at just what Reed was spouting off about. When he looked at Fai he noticed the other was pale. What did having a brother matter?

“I found it in an old song. It had been written down a thousand years ago. ‘And I alone walk the mountains, with no true home or companion, I am the last, my brother Yuui slain by mine own hand.’ He told them. “A cursed god who walks amongst men? A fine catch indeed.”

“What the hell are you prattling on about?” Was he trying to say Fai was a god? He made him want to laugh until he looked at Fai.

His blue eyes were wide as he stared openly at Reed.

Yuui. Yuui. Yuui.

That name. Fai kept chanting it as he fell to his knees. Kurogane spared him a glance.

“He was kind and gentle and everything good about me was him! I stole that from the world!” Fai shook, hands tugging at his hair and he bent over, grinding his teeth. “it was my fault...he wasn’t supposed to die. He was like me. Better than me.” A sob shook the man. He couldn’t even say his name. He didn’t deserve to say his brothers name.

Kurogane watched him, a frown marring his face as he listened before he stepped forward with purpose. As Fai sobbed and shook like a kicked dog he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him up. 

“Stop saying that! I’ve had enough of your damn self pitying for a lifetime. I don’t care what happened before. I care about now!” He growled and shook Fai for good measure. /Damn that man./

Fai was red faced, eyes shining with tears. “No. No. No. I should have been the one to die. Everything I love turns to ashes.”

“That’s not true.” He ground out. He wanted to shake him some more as Fai was quickly becoming hysterical.

Fai pushed away from him and staggered. He looked at his hands even as he wept. “You can’t understand.”

“I can, in my own way.” He countered. Ready to grab the blonde. 

“Leave me to my grief. I don’t deserve your kindness.” His hands clenched into fists. 

“We don’t have time for this. We are in the middle of a fight.” He gritted his teeth, muscles aching and he was sure he was bleeding somewhere. “And...I need you, idiot.”

Kurogane looked at Fai and for the first time saw something different. No, that wasn’t exactly true was it? He had known hadn’t he? 

“Get up. We have to kick this guys ass and I need your help.” Fai was wallowing in self pity, but they had bigger fish to fry at the moment. He pulled at the front of Fais tunic, hoisting him up. “We can discuss this later.”

Fai was still crying, no fight left in him as he let kurogane be rough with him. Scowling, kurogane let him fall before he turned to face Reed again. 

“I must thank you. You’ve brought me such a marvelous gift. To think a god would come storming through my gates. He will do well in my research.” His smile was malicious as more men poured in through the doors.

Kurogane stood in front of Fai, shielded him as he was charged. 

He cut down a few of them, staining the floor with their blood, but he knew he couldn’t keep it up. Kurogane roared as he pushed back another attacker and sliced into the belly of another. 

Light was rising like smoke off the blonde as he remained hunched over on the floor and when men came close they were burned away as electricity arced and caught them. 

Kurogane gagged at the smell, but remained focused. He hadn’t expected Fai to stand and walk by him without a care in the world. He wanted to reach out and grab for him, but wasn’t able. 

What men were left, gave Fai a wide berth as he walked across the hall. “Yes, come! I have a special place for you here. Somewhere you can hide away.” Reed offered, he smile wide as he held up his arms. “Rondart didn’t fail me in the end. My readings had been true and the gods saw it fit to bless me with you.” 

Kurogane didn’t like the sound of that as he was backed into a corner. He watched as the others carefully took black iron chains and restrained Fai. Paper seals attached to them while another poured a ring a salt. Reed wasn’t taking any chances. 

“I’m truly sorry you were caught up in this, but I thank you for delivering him unharmed. Your sacrifice will be worth it in the end.” Reed might have convinced him under another circumstance, but now kurogane glared. 

Reed walked closer to Fai, admiring him. “I had my doubts of course, but the black flame candle doesn’t like. It showed me you and I didn’t see. I will use your knowledge, your power to unravel the greater mysteries. I will become a new god in your place.” He was careful not to get too close. “The girl had shown promise as well, but she has not come into her power...in due time I will have her all the same.” 

Fai was still weeping, not caring about what was happening to him. “You will tell me all you know and in the end I will take you apart and learn everything.” 

“Bastard! If you touch him, you will die screaming!” Kurogane had Ginryu in front of him, keeping the others at bay. “Fai! Snap out of it!”

That had gotten the crying to stop as Fai paused to look at him. “...”

“If you hadn’t noticed, we’re being attacked!” He growled, panting as they were circled. Fai was looking around. 

“K-kurogane?”

“Get up!” He shouted.

Fai stood and tried to move in the chains. “I...I remember...” he smiled bitterly, looking lost. “Just let me go.”

“Like hell I will!” Kurogane struck out, cutting down the two men that had pinned him. “I’m taking you with me, wether you like it or not.” He said as he ran towards Fai. Reeds men moved towards him. 

Kurogane raised Ginryu to attack when something punched into his shoulder. Taking a step back he looked to see a cross bolt biting into him. His gaze turned to Reed loading another bolt. “Don’t worry I’ll have your bones burned and that sword of yours melted down.” 

He sweep Ginryu one handed, slicing into flesh and bone and jerked as he was struck again. He needed to get to Fai. If only he could reach him, they could run. 

That’s why you must use your strength to protect the ones you love.

Why was he thinking about that now? He hadn’t thought of his father in years. He stepped forward and rushing water drowned out all other sound. He could see Fai staring at him, the seals burned away and the chains slipped off his slender frame. He took another step and then darkness came over him.

—-

It was incense that filled his nose, the sweet smoke that reminded him of home. He sat up and saw an empty room.

 

He stepped out of the bedroom and into a oddly familiar looking hall. He heard soft voices and went in search of them.

Kurogane couldn’t quiet place it. Why did this seem familiar?

He slid open a door to see women walking, faces veiled in sheer silk as they held candles in their hands. Their white robes dragged on the polished wooden floor.

No. He knew this didn’t he?

As if he has conjured the image from thin air. There it came. The body was carried by two holy men on a simple stretcher. Covered in a black shroud. He shut his eyes not wanting to see the rest.

‘What are you doing?’ There was laughter in that voice and when he opened his eyes he saw a face he had almost forgotten.

‘My sweet son.’ She smiled so sadly it nearly broke his heart. He had forgotten how blue her eyes were, he’d forgotten what it was like to be in a room with her.

“Mother?” What was this place? He had been somewhere else hadn’t he? 

‘You shouldn’t be here.’

“Is this home?” He asked, the walls looked familiar, like he had dreamt them every night and forgotten them come morning. 

‘Once it was.’

“I’ve tried to go back.” He kneeled in front of her and could smell her delicate perfume of hydrangea and chrysanthemums. “But I can’t...not yet.”

‘My son, you’ve always been so straight forward. Home was never really this place...’She raised a hand to show the pale white walls around them ‘...we were each other’s home. Me and your father and you, but we are gone and here you stand. You have a home waiting for you, can’t you hear them?’

There was something in the back of his mind, a soft sound. She sat smiling still, watching him. Kurogane had never felt so alone after his parents had left him, but now here his mother was again.

There are people who need you even now. Go to them. Protect your home.

“I want to stay with you.” Kurogane thought he saw a shadow, standing guard over them.

‘I know.’ She smiled that sad smile of hers again as she cupped his face. ‘We are so proud of you.’ 

—-

He awoke to smoke in his nose. He gasped and startled awake, pushing himself up to look around. 

The hall was on fire, corpses littered the ground as Reed was struggling with his cross bolt, his face flushed with anger. “Fai?” He sounded weak. “Fai!” He shouted and gritted his teeth. 

“I’m here.” He turned to look behind him and saw Fai standing beside him. “Kuro-sword...is a fool.” A hand pressed against his chest.

“You were going to die...I couldn’t...I couldn’t let someone important to me..” he looked ready to cry. 

“I won’t. He had shit for aim.” At least he could breathe, so it meant nothing important had been hit. “I need a doctor.”

Fai gave a bark of laughter. “Always so blunt.” 

“What did you do?”

“I saw you fall and I made them pay for it.” The house was burning down around them. “We need to leave.”

Kurogane stood with Fais help.

“No, no, I won’t let you leave!” Reed aimed the crossbow at them. He looked manic as he moved to pull the trigger. 

With what strength he had left, kurogane ran forward and with a roar, pierced Ginryu through Reed and into the blood stained floor.

A look of surprise came over Reed as he dropped the crossbow and touched the blunt edge of the blade where it was embedded into him. “What have you done?”

“Getting rid of you.” Kurogane growled and removed Ginryu, blood splattering across his armor. Reed fell to the floor dead and at seeing him lifeless, the last of his strength left him.

Fai was there to catch him.

With help, kurogane managed to make it out and together they sat some distance always in the grass and watched the estate burn to the ground. Kurogane had broken the shafts, keeping them embedded until they could find a doctor. 

“The girl is safe now and so are you.” To think Reed has been ready to sacrifice so many people. It was a relief that he wouldn’t be able to do any harm again.

“We are, now we can worry about you.” Fai offered, staring as flames licked over stone walls like coiling serpents.

“A god then?” Kurogane asked.

“In a way...” 

“I don’t care idiot.” Fai smiled at that. 

Kurogane felt like sleeping, but he wanted to burn this moment into his mind. “Where do you want to go now?”

Fai was broken just as much as he was, but kurogane wanted to help piece him back together. “Where ever you go.”

 

~the end.


End file.
